The Never Ending Cycle Of Trust
by Mavara
Summary: It has NO YAOI just happens to be that Sasuke, Naruto and Nami added character are the main characters. Ch.2 Nami has surprising incounter with long lost friend how will she handle it. I know a little over dramatic but the story isn't.
1. Back to Where it All Began

**The Never Ending Cycle Of Trust**

**Chapter 1: Back To Where It All Began**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto or any of the characters/plot in it, but I do own the plot in this story and the added character Nami.**_

_A/N: Sorry for those of you that have read this before but I had to come back and make some changes because I realized that some of it was really off. So here is the new and revised version of chapter 1 so enjoy. Also like some of you might notice I also deleted the old chapters because I had to also revise them to so the story could make sense. I will be putting them back up. Yeah I'm back._

* * *

Nami's POV

I was wandering the empty streets in an empty village long forgotten and full of so many old memories that are both blissful and painful. I remember the day that Itachi massacred the whole village except for me.

I remember that he came in like he always does to come and train me like he did every Saturday. I was exited like always to learn some new technique from him. But today more than ever because he was going to teach me how to use the sharingan in genjutsu. He told me "Nami go and stretch and practice first I'll be out there soon. I just need to talk with your mother."

I said cheerfully "ok don't take to long I really want you to teach me how to use the sharingan." and smiled brightly at him he gave a weak smile in reply. He seemed distant as if something was weighing down on him.

Itachi "Now go and train and I promise to teach you a new technique with the sharingan."

I ran to him and hugged him and said "Thanks you're the best." I kissed his cheek and ran outside through the back door. I went to the training ground that wasn't that far from my house. I started to stretch and then remembered that I didn't bring my weapons with me how dumb of me.

I went back to the house I heard things falling I tried to locate the source and where it was. I went to the living room and saw Itachi in front of my mother choking her. Her body fighting for oxygen I looked in her eyes and saw fear, desperation, and most of all confusion as to why he was doing this. My own fear consumed me and I couldn't move I felt like I was the one being chocked. My mother was letting out a lot of choking sounds and finally stopped with one last desperate gasp. Her arms fell limp to her side, her head fell forward her body limp under his grasp. Itachi let her frail body drop to the floor and said "Pathetic."

My heart was racing I just saw him kill my mother with no remorse. My head scream RUN GET OUT BEFORE HE KILLS YOU TOO." I felt all my blood rush to my head. I kept on shaking my head in disbelief. My heart was saying No Itachi wouldn't do something like that he loves me and my family. I wanted to believe that so much but my rational side wouldn't let me it scolded me saying are you blind he just killed our mother without hesitation do you think that someone that loves us and our family would do such a thing. If he is capable of this he certainly wont hesitate in killing you, us too. I let out a desperate gasp tears now running down my cheeks I was now shaking my head more fiercely. I was whispering "no, he wouldn't do this, this just a really bad dream that I need to wake up from."

I heard him say "Nami… you weren't supposed to see this." he said so casually like it was something not out of the ordinary. I stopped shaking my head and looked up to see him approaching me like predator on prey and I was the prey. I looked at his face it held concern.

I said in a shaky voice "You killed her didn't you?" asking my self more than him. I had stopped crying now my eyes now held a distant look. I took his silence as a yes. Itachi kept on coming closer I new if he came any closer I wouldn't be able to escape him. I screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME." and got up started to run to the door I was about to reach the door when I saw a blur out of the corner of my eye. I knew it was him I stopped just in time but ended up falling backwards on my butt he was in front of the door. This time he had a more serious expression on his face. I crawled helplessly backward until I hit a wall my fear of him was still rising.

Itachi moved before I could do anything he was in front of me. He was kneeling on one knee and stretched out his arm and used his hand to cares my cheek. "Nami I didn't want you to see this I didn't want you to hate me, and me fear like they all did. I just wanted you to care for me trust me like you always did." he said it such a calming, soothing, and sad voice that I felt bad for him.

So I told him "Itachi I know I don't hate you but I don't know weather to fear you or not anymore." I started to feel like crying again I tried to hold them back.

Itachi "I'm sorry Nami I didn't want you to fear me." his voice now was nothing more than a whisper.

I said "Then why did you kill her? Why?" sighed "Part of me still thinks you're going to kill me. I know you to well Itachi. So just kill me know."

Itachi "Do you really believe that?"

I said "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Itachi's eyes were glowing red with three black swirls in each eye he had activated his sharingan I did the same "I thought you cared about me you and even trusted me you said you would always help me." his voice was harsh and gaining anger.

I said in a calm and monotone voice "What about you Itachi you promised me you would never hurt me like they all did. Where did that promise go? out the window." my own anger was growing from were this conversation was going.

I pushed him away from me hard enough to make him take a good while to get up which gave enough time to get out. I ran out the front door and got up to full speed which almost matched Itachi's I was stronger than Itachi at my age I'm only 8 and he was 13 (A/N: also if your not good at math that means that they are only 5 years apart so its not that bad at least to me that is). I stopped in my tracks I saw mangled, bloodied bodies all over and the street covered with blood of the people I new, that we new. I was about to scream when I felt someone's soft aggressive hand put over my mouth and there other wrapped around my waist along with both my arms so I couldn't move. He had to lift me up to be able pull it off since I was shorter than him by almost a foot. I new instantly who was holding me in such a tight embrace.

Itachi "I'll let you go if you promise not to scream." I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks so when I nodded a tear had fallen on his hand. I felt him tense up maybe even recoil by that one tear. Before more could fall on his hand he let go of me I gasped for air as I landed on my hands and knees. As soon as I got control over my breathing I turned around and didn't see him but I new that he was still there. Then he appeared in front of me I barely had enough time to react to that all I had time to do was block I closed my eyes and wait for the hit to come. But it never came instead I felt something better said someone's ass on my lap.

He was crouched down and put one finger under my chin but I moved my face away "Did you really think I would hit you?" he said it more of a statement than a question but I interpreted it as a question. He never gave me a chance to respond "Nami I just hope in that time you can forgive me for what I have done, and this." I looked at him confused and I felt something sharp and hard hit the side of my head which caused me to be knocked unconscious.

* * *

Itachi's POV:

I came in just like always do but today was way different than the rest because today is the day that they all are going to die except for you and Sasuke. This is a test to see if you can survive on your own without trusting anyone but yourself Nami, and for you Sasuke this is a test to see if you can actually beat me and see if you can over come anger and hate over sanity. But both will probably face the same problem's. This is a lesson that they need to learn even if they are broken in the end which I hope with all my heart wont happen.

I turned my attention back to the girl that was know in front of me I looked in her eyes they held nothing but joy in them. I said a little more emotionless than I meant to "Nami go and stretch and practice first I'll be out there're soon. I just need to talk with your mother." I was relived to see that she didn't catch it.

She said cheerfully "ok don't take to long I really want you to teach me how to use the sharingan." and smiled brightly at me I tried to return that smile but seem to hard to do today and was only able to give her a small one. This time she noticed I could tell because she got a concerned look on her face.

I said in hopes that she wont ponder it to much "Now go and stretch and I promise to teach you a new technique with the sharingan."

She ran to me and hugged me and said "Thanks you're the best." and kissed my cheek and ran outside through the back door. That led to the training ground that wasn't that far from the house. The kiss was brief but enough to make me feel a little remorseful for what I was about to do, but not enough to stop me.

But soon the sensation was gone because her widowed mother asked "You said you wanted to talk to me so talk." and came tentatively towards me like a lot of the other times she had a smirk on her face. She didn't look nothing like Nami, Nami looked a lot like her father heck even her father had a girly look to him. But this woman was also nothing like her, this woman was selfish, inconsiderate and best-friends with my mother. I wonder how she can stand being with Nami's mother.

I sighed knowing she wasn't going to make this easy she was in front of me "I'm going to kill you. Please try and be quite so you wont alert Nami." her eyes widened in fear and shock.

She stammered "You're joking with me right." she tried to deny the truth the inevitable "hahaha… Itachi you had me going there for a second."

I didn't laugh I just said in a cold and cruel voice "This is no joke Tetra I'm going to kill you" she flinched in realization of her situation "and there is no stopping me from achieving this." in seconds I was in front of her and choking her I decide if I don't want Nami to find about this I had to kill Tetra in a silent fashion. She tried to escape but her efforts were futile I over powered her easily just like the rest of the villagers. She was clawing my arms it hurt but I didn't flinch but instead I increased the pressure on her neck. She finally resorted to digging her nails into me and then quickly after that she started try to pull my hands free from her throat which I felt constrict under the pressure of my hands. She started to tilt her head up and making choking and wheezing sounds trying to grasp as much air. She looked pathetic and weak just like she truly was. Her body finally fell limp under my grasp. I let her dead corpse fall to the floor with a thud and said "Pathetic."

I turned around and saw a devastated and emotionally unstable Nami. She was crying silently and shaking her head until she finally gave a whimper and heard her whisper to herself "no, he wouldn't do this, this just a really bad dream that I need to wake up from." and then quickly looked up.

I said "Nami… you weren't supposed to see this." I said it to casual for comfort. She stopped shaking her head and looked up at me with fear of what's going to happen.

She said in a shaky voice "You killed her didn't you?" she asked. Nami had stopped crying now and her eyes now held a distant look. I didn't say anything but that all she need me to do to know what I had done. I kept on coming closer to her any closer soon she wouldn't be able to escape me. She screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME." and got up started to run to the door she was about to reach the door when I quickly moved to block her way. She stopped in time to not collided into me I had taught her well, but ended up falling backwards on her butt. She crawled helplessly backward until she hit the wall it was easy to tell that her fear was still rising. I wished she wouldn't but it's the only way that the test is going to be able to be set.

I moved to fast for her to stop me I was in front of her. I was kneeling on one knee and stretched out my arm and used my hand to cares her soft and tear stricken cheeks to try and comfort her even if I new I wasn't supposed to. "Nami I didn't want you to see this I didn't want you to hate me, and fear like they all did. I just wanted you to care for me trust me like you always did." I told her in a comforting, soothing voice I didn't mean to say that it just came out but it apparently got her attention.

She "Itachi I know that I don't hate you but I don't know weather to fear you or not anymore."

I said caught in the heat of the moment "I'm sorry Nami I didn't want you to fear me." my voice now was nothing more than a whisper.

Nami "Then why did you kill her? Why?" she sighed "Part of me still thinks you're going to kill me. I know you to well Itachi. So just kill me know."

I said saddened that she thought that I would actually kill her which had never crossed my mind "Do you really believe that?"

Nami in a cold voice "I don't know what to believe anymore."

My eyes instinctively turned the sharingan on out of rage she did the same out of self defense I said now a little pissed off and hurt "I thought you cared about me and even trusted me, you said you would always help me." my voice was harsh.

She said in a calm and monotone voice "What about you Itachi you promised me you would never hurt me like they all did. Where did that promise go? out the window." her own anger was growing.

She pushed me away hard enough to make me fall backwards, which gave her enough time to get out. She ran out the front door and I got up and went after her I was past pissed I was angry. I saw her and I could tell that she was about to scream I couldn't let any one know yet of this deed so I put my hand over her mouth and the other wrapped my other around her waist and arms so she couldn't move. I had to lift her up to be able do it since she was shorter than me by almost a foot.

I said causally to her "I'll let you go if you promise not to scream." when she nodded a tear had fallen from her face and on my hand. I tensioned up and recoil out of the thought that I had caused her that much fear and damage that I made her cry. Somewhere deep inside my head said Did you think that after everything that you had done she would still love you please I didn't think that you were that naïve Itachi. I pushed away the thought. I let her go quickly after the tear had fallen she gasped for air as she landed on her hands and knees. As soon as she got control over her breathing she instantly turned around I left her sight I thought I should go now before anything else happens. But my body said other wise. I then appeared in front of her she saw me and got in a blocking position and closed her eyes I waited for her to open them and look at me.

My ass was on her lap and she finally opened her eyes to see me crouched. I put my finger under her chin and she immediately moved her face away "Did you really think I would hit you?" I asked to my self now saddened again from her lack of thinking. But I never let her answer "Nami I just hope in that time you can forgive me for what I had done, and this." she gave a confused expression. I hit the side of her head to knock her unconscious I didn't want her to see the rest of the village which was crawling with dead bodies every where. I wonder when Sasuke is going to get home. Only one place left to go and that's Home Sweet Home and smirked at the thought. I sighed "This has been a hell of an afternoon."

* * *

A/N: I was finally able to finish writing this so I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story. I still don't know if I should make her fall in love with Itachi or another character. I can tell you this, this is going to be a long story. I wanted to include Itachi's point of view because I wanted you the readers to know how he felt and how he reacted. I tried my best to get Itachi to be as much in his usual character as much as possible and this is what I came up with. Also Nami's is shorter because she was emotionally unstable and couldn't think coherently enough to get one strait thought. If you have questions feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them as best as possible.


	2. Long Time No See

**The Never Ending Cycle Of Trust**

**Chapter 2: Long Time No See**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters/plot in it, but I do own the plot in this story and the added character Nami.**

A/N: I'm really sorry for the longest update ever but my computer crashed and I didn't have any were else to update from. But now that I have a new computer does happy dance I will be putting up previous and new chapters but revised.

* * *

**Nami's POV**

My train of thought was interrupted by someone's irritated and angry voice "Hey you what are you doing here?" I can't believe I didn't notice the person before I'm a Jounin I should have heard him (she has been a Jounin since she was 15 and is know 17 and about to be 18 in 3 weeks). I turned around and saw someone that I thought had been dead for about 9 years know. He had the same shocked and perplexed expression as I did. I felt myself get dizzy and felt like my body was going to collapse everything went black I fell to the side I felt warm embracing arms catch me in mid air.

**1 hour later**

When I woke up I was in a dark room that had very little things but I saw imprinted on the wall the Uchiha sign. Then I remembered the absurd memory of seeing Sasuke in the village I asked myself If it was all a dream than how did you get here? Who else but Sasuke-kun would have brought you here? I got up in a sitting position and felt my head pounding in the inside of my skull and fell back down on to the pillow with a groan of pain. I said "Fuck. Got up to fast."

I heard faint rushing foot steps coming closer my heart was pacing with anticipation. The foot steps became louder and closer until they stopped at the door and then quickly opened the door and in popped Sasuke-kun all grown up. He had a worried look on his face "Nami are you okay I heard you groan in pain so I came to see if you were all right."

I was still shocked that I'm actually face to face with him so I tried to get up again I was successful up until I was standing my legs were wobbly and weak and quickly fell to the floor with a 'thud' Sasuke came running to help me up. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me and seated me on the bed "You should rest and by the looks of it you need it." and gave me a sly smirk.

I said still a little perplexed "I still can't believe that you're standing right here with me." and reached up to touch his cheek it was warm and soft but best of all a living human that didn't die a long time ago "I've missed you so much." and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and slowly falling down my cheeks.

Sasuke "Its ok. At first I couldn't believe it either not until I was able to catch and hold you in my arms" while he was talking he took me into an embrace to comfort me "and felt that you were real." he sighed "All this time and all along you were alive and I didn't know."

I tried to calm myself so I could talk and then ripped away from the embrace without it begin forceful or rough "I… It was ordered by the Third Hokage to be kept a secret so…" he waited for me to finish "I wouldn't be in danger of Itachi finding me and taking me with him."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock he hesitated but continued "Why? Why did he want you I thought he want me to stay alive and kill him?"

I smirked timidly knowing exactly how he felt "I figured the reason why he did everything about a month ago when he found me." I let him take in the information and continued "I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't tell you the reason why. He wants us to figure it out on our own and its very important that you do. I already failed what he wanted me to do? But you still have a chance to succeed "

He had a stern expression on his face "What do you mean that you fail? And I still have a chance?"

At least he didn't press on knowing more on why he did it. I thought about how to answer him "It means he is testing us and I failed to pass it. That's all I can tell you about that and please don't ask any more about it than that." I looked him in the eye to show him that I was serious about what I said "My test was to see if I can survive with out trust and love of another. I passed it but failed in the end. I learn how to trust my friends, comrades, love and be loved by, figured out how to live without hate."

Sasuke interrupted looking a little confused but not really noticeable "Then how did you fail?"

I continued and tried to explain as best I could on how I failed "When I found out the one that I love and that I thought loved me didn't and I couldn't trust him. That shattered me and me broke in two and brought me back to where I was in the beginning. A scared and insecure little girl that was afraid to trust everyone that's how I failed."

Sasuke asked me in a very angry voice "Who did this to you? Who made you scared to trust again? But most of who broke your heart?" his voice softened in the end but still held anger.

I said "Its better if you don't know I don't want to dwell on the past it hurts to much." I let a sob come out and new tears of a different pain came flowing down my face.

He whipped away my tears with his thumbs "Fine I wont push you to tell me you can tell me when your ready to let me know." he said it in such an understanding manner.

I felt my heart ease at the thought that he wasn't going to force me to tell him. Then I just realized that I was supposed to be at the Fifth Hokages (Tsunade) office at three this afternoon. Its probably way past three by know. I looked at my wrist watch it read 3:15. I've been unconscious for a hour. I said in a fret "I need to go I was supposed to be in Tsunades office 15 minutes ago." I got up off the bed and ran out the door and yelled "Thank you for everything Sasuke-kun. BYE!!" I didn't let him protest I just ran out of his home and jumped/ran in the direction of her office.

* * *

**Unknown Person**

But unknown to her someone watched her run out of Sasukes estate with her hair a mess and her cloth askew. The person immediately felt disheartened and for the first time loathed someone. She felt as her heart had been broken and soon walked away from the seen with tears falling rapidly down her face.

* * *

**Sasukes POV**

I was walking down to my estate and saw some unknown person in front of Nami's home the person appeared to be occupied doing something. She had no right to be here and was probably one of the few crazed fan girls that cant get over the fact that I'm going to get married. So I yelled at the girl in an angry voice "Hey, you what are you doing here?" the girl was startled and quickly turned around. I felt my heart skip a beat. It can't be she's been dead for 9 years. The girl looked like she was as shocked and confounded as I was.

She then fell to her side and went unconscious but I was swift enough to catch her in mid air. I pulled her into a tight embrace to feel her to see if it wasn't a hallucination that my mind used to tend to do a lot it hasn't happened as much anymore only once a year on the anniversary of the massacreof the Uchiha. I then immediately new that this wasn't a trick that my mind was playing on me but it really was Nami in the flesh and blood.

I held her like that for a while longer before picking her up bridal style and caring her to the Uchiha household. I had some trouble opening the door while cradling her but I managed to do it. I brought her to my room and put her on the bed gently so I wont wake her up. I got a chair from the dinning room and brought it to the side of the bed and sat down next to her. I can't believe this she's alive she is actually alive. Nami I've missed you so much I've missed everyone but you in especially you taught me how to be a better person. You were like an older sister to me, you were always there for me except for that last time when I need you the most you weren't there. But how did you survive? my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I quickly went to answer so there would be a less chance of her to wake up.

I opened the door and immediately regretted it was Naruto the blond, blue eyed, annoying idiot. He energetically said "Hey Sasuke my man what's up?" he didn't let me answer and continued to talk "I was wondering if you want to go to the Ramen Bar with me and Sakura."

No wonder he wanted me to go with him he's still after her. Why doesn't he just give up and find another girl to go out with? "I can't I'm doing something very important right now and why are you still after Sakura I thought you said you were going to give up on her and 'try' and find another girl." I questioned him of his actions because he promised himself to forget her and I promised him to help him with it.

Naruto looked sheepishly down to the ground but quickly regained his happy composure "Sasuke you don't have to worry about that she just wants to introduce me to one of her best-friends that just came back from a six year mission in Sona. Can you believe that six year in the desert capital. I wonder if she knows Gaara? She probably does he is the Kazekage after all." the blond seemed very exited to meet the unknown girl and not Sakura at least it's a start for the idiot.

My reply was still the same "I can't go with you today I'm doing something very important right know. I'll go with you tomorrow."

"But Sasuke I really need your help to impress her. You know how to do that stuff at least give me some tips on how I can get her to fall for me or at least impress her."

I shock my head in defeat "Ok here's your tip be your self and if she doesn't like the real you than she isn't worth your time or effort got it." he did the one thing I cant stand him doing his famous pout. I still can't believe I'm falling for this trick and he knows I cant say no to the pout "Ohh fine I'll see if I can come. What time are you supposed to meet them there?"

Naruto excitedly yelled "Thanks Sasuke you're the best and its at 4:30." he seemed more excited instead of anxious well it is Naruto in all these years he hasn't changed much. But he at least knows when to be serious and when to joke around "oohhh this is so great can this day get any better." know the idiot was pushing his luck.

"Don't be so loud you'll wake her up." Naruto immediately stopped and gave a awkward smile.

"Is your girlfriend in there." and poked me in the ribcage "hhu she in there. What where you two doing." he kept pocking me.

I immediately yelled at him for prying into my personal life "NOTHING!! know get out and go do something." I felt my cheeks go red in embracement.

I shut the door on his face which got a direct hit to his nose he yelled out in pain "Sasuke you bastard what did you do that for?"

I just smirked at the idiots question "Go home and get ready."

Then suddenly I heard a groan of pain come from my room fuck I should have been paining more attention to her. I ran to my room it seemed like it was taking for ever for me to get there. I quickly opened the door she seemed to be waiting for me to come in anticipation she still had the shocked and I cant believe this is happening look on her face "Nami are you okay I heard you groan in pain so I came to see if you were all right." I stumbled over my words but luckily she didn't notice.

Nami tried to get up and was successful up until she was standing but her legs began to wobble under her and instantly fell to the floor with a 'thud'. I came running to help her up I scolded myself You should have caught her she wasn't that far away and you let her fall. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her up and seated her on the bed "You should rest and by the looks of it you need it." and gave a her sly smirk to ease the tension.

Nami still unsure of what to say "I still can't believe that you're standing right here with me." and reached up to touch my cheek her hands were cold but soft as silk just like my lovely fiancé "I've missed you so much." she looked like she was about to cry I could now see tears forming in her own onyx black eyes that resembled mine and they slowly fell down her tan skin which I remember being a fair pail tone but still had a little bit of color back then.

I told her in the most compassionate voice I had "Its ok. At first I couldn't believe it either not until I was able to catch and hold you in my arms" I started to hug her while I was talking to comfort her even more "and felt that you were real." I sighed in relief that this truly wasn't a dream "All this time and all along you were alive and I didn't know." it broke my heart to know that we could have helped each other out in our time of crises.

Nami then ripped away from my embrace it didn't feel forceful or rough "I… It was ordered by the Third Hokage to be kept a secret so…" I waited for her to finish "So I wouldn't be in danger of Itachi finding me and taking me with him." so that's why I didn't know.

My eyes widened in shock somewhat to the fact that Itachi wanted her and not me? And the fact that they didn't tell me. That would have made me feel less alone and full of despair back then it would made a big difference in my life. Also did she know that I was alive I have to ask her later what I want answered right know is why did Itachi want her. I hesitated in asking and choose my words wisely "Why, Why did he want you I thought he want me to stay alive and kill him?"

Nami smirked timidly as if knowing I would say that or something "I figured out the reason why he did everything about a month ago when he found me." she stopped to let me take the information in and continued "I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't tell you the reason why." I wanted to, I don't know what I want to do to her I just want to know why "He wants us to figure it out on our own and its very important that you do. I already fail what he wanted me to do? But you still have a chance to succeed "

"What do you mean that you fail? And I still have a chance?" I was concerned about what happened to her and what did Itachi do to her.

She took a while to answer as if contemplating whether to tell me or not but finally answered me "It means he is testing us and I failed to pass it. That's all I can tell you about that and please don't ask any more about it than that." Nami looked me strait in the eyes to show me that she was serious about what was happening "My test was to see if I can survive without trust and love of another. I almost passed it I but end up failing in the end. I learn how to trust my friends, comrades, love and be loved by and figured out how to live without hate."

I interrupted her now I'm confused she's telling me she didn't pass but she just described various ways how she did pass. It sounded to me like she did pass but how did she fail. "Then how did you fail?"

"When I found out the one that I love and that I thought loved me didn't and I couldn't trust him. That shattered me and me broke in two and brought me back to where I was in the beginning. A scared and insecure little girl that was afraid to trust everyone that how I failed." she solemnly

Know I'm angry how could anyone want to hurt Nami she was just as a great and loving person just like Hinata. I wanted to know who was the bastard that did this to her "Who did this to you? Who made you scared to trust again? But most of all who broke your heart?" my voice softened in the end but still held anger in it.

She said in weak voice "Its better if you don't know I don't want to dwell on the past it hurts to much." she let out a sob and new tears of a different pain came flowing down her face.

Watching her be like this was scary and it hurt me she was everything to me back then just like Itachi. So I don't want to cause her any more pain by questioning her. I whipped away her tears with my thumbs "Fine I wont push you to tell me you can tell me when your ready to let me know."

I saw her relax and then a shocked look of worry spread over her face she then looked at her wrist watch. She said hurriedly "I need to go I was supposed to be in Tsunades office 15 minutes ago." she got up off the bed and ran out the door and yelled before I could stop her "Thank you for everything Sasuke. BYE!!" I didn't even have time to protest she just ran out of the house.

I then looked down at the bed knowing it was useless to try and stop her. when she decides something there is no way to dissuade her. I saw a small object on it, it was the picture of her, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Shikamaru and Tamari. Gaara had his arm around Namis waist and his other arm on Sakura's shoulder he looked like a pimp didn't think Gaara the kind of person that would do that or look the part anyway Kankuro had his arm around Sakura's waist and his other on top of Tamari and Shikamarus arm was around her waist. They all look so happy she looked happy. What happened?

* * *

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Yes I know Sasuke finally came into the story other characters will to. As you can see Nami is the main character in the story. Plz review to see if I need to improve something questions/comments are welcomed. Also there was a lot revealed in this story so try and see if you found them.**


	3. I'm Late,I'm Late,I'm Really,Really Late

_**The Never Ending Cycle Of Trust**_

_**Chapter 3: I'm late, I'm late, I'm really, really late**_

**_-_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters/plot in it, but I do own the plot in this story and the added character Nami.**

**-**

**-**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

-

Nami's POV

I kept running in the direction of Tsunade's office I was soon there. I tried to calm myself before I entered. When I did I was about to reach for the door when door knob jiggled and opened and out came Sakura looking worried. I said "Sakura are you okay? Why are you sad?"

Sakura looked up happily to see me she ran to me and hugged me "Nami where were you I was getting worried." I hugged her back "Tsunade is waiting for you she is a little pissed since you didn't show up on time."

I said feeling bad for making her worry "I know I didn't mean to its just that……"

I never got to finish my sentence since Tsunade herself came out yelling "Where is she Sakura?" then took a look at me "Are you Nami?" I little less angrier than before.

I said calmly unlike her "Yes I'm sorry I made you wait so long its that I got held up doing something."

She waived for me to come into the office Sakura whispered in my ear "Good luck and see you later."

We parted ways she went to stairs to get down to the exit. I followed Tsunade into the office. "Sit down we still have quite a bit to talk about."

"Yes Tsunade-sama we do. So where should we begin?" I said trying to get right down to business so I could meet Sakura for dinner its to late for lunch now.

"How about why were you late? And why did you decide to come back?" she asked in a caring voice like she new what happened but wanted to hear it from me. At least she isn't angry anymore.

"Well you see I was walking around the Uchiha estate. You probably already know that I was also own of the very few that survived the massacre." she nodded in comprehension so I continued "While I was walking I saw…" I paused for a moment remember what happened I sighed and continued "I saw Sasuke. I was so in shock of find out that he was alive that I fainted and when I finally woke up it was late and I came running here." I continued to ramble on trying to explain why I was late "I really did intend to come in early." I thought she didn't need to 

know all the gory details that happened between me and Sasuke. I kept my head down in embarrassment.

Tsunade nodded in approval "You didn't know Sasuke survived the massacre too?"

I sighed "No I didn't and neither did he." I felt sad just thinking about it I asked aloud "why didn't they tell us?"

Tsunade gave a sympathetic look knowing that it must be hard to find out that someone you thought was dead for so many years pops out alive. Hell even she was shocked to find out that there was another survivor to the Uchiha massacre. "I don't know anything about that the third was still in charge when that happened and there weren't any good records that I could find to give you a good answer for why they did what they did. There's nothing that I could tell you that would possible make it better. I'm sorry."

"hmmm. It's not your fault; but you know it would have been nice if we had someone to bare the grief with." after having this personal conversation Tsunade and I got to work on the paper work on the 'Mission to Sona' I had typed and where going to discus.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

-

Naruto's POV

'Ohh man I'm so excited to see that girl what did Sakura say was her name again Nana no, Nani no, Nami!! Yeah that was it. This is the first time I'm actually excited to see a girl that wasn't Sakura. I hope she isn't like Tamari she still scares me shivered now that's one mean and scary girl. I wonder how Shikamaru can stand being with her; then again they do say love is blind. Anyway what I hear from Sakura is she seams to be just like Hinata. But with out the stutter which Hinata doesn't seam to do anymore and outgoing which Hinata is still working on she still a very timid person but not as much ever since she started to date her now fiancé. Anyway moving on what am I going to wear?'

After 15 minutes of looking through piles of clothes. I finally decided to put some black baggy cargo pants, and a red shirt with black letters saying 'DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE THE GAME', black and red Ecko shoes, and a black jacket to top it all off. Now to take a shower, have to smell good for the ladies. (A/N: I making it so they do have normal cloths so plz bear with me)

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

-

Sakura's POV

I'm glad that Nami is alright. I hope she's not in to much trouble with Tsunade. I should go home and write Kankuro back he's probably waiting for my reply.

I sighed the streets of Konoha were packed right know I guess its rush hour already. How could I 

have loved to hang out in such a crowded and cramped place during rush hour? Really what was I thinking when I was twelve. I shook my head and kept walking.

Out of the side of my eye I saw a familiar face it was Hinata she seems sad but why? What did he do now? I thought. I walked over to a very gloomy and depressed Hinata "Hi Hinata what are you doing? I thought you would have been at home preparing for the wedding rehearsal tomorrow?"

She shyly made a small smile "Hi Sakura-san. Mmm… the reason why is because when I went to get Sasuke (A/N: don, don, don you finally find out who Sasuke is marring. I thought it was a little obvious though.) for the rehearsal I … I" she started to break down crying.

I sat down next to her and stated to pat her back and trying to comfort her "What happened? What did Sasuke do?" I was pissed that Sasuke would do something to hurt Hinata and when it was getting near their wedding day too.

Hinata started to calm down and continued where she left off "I saw this other women come running out of his house." she started to brake down crying again but continued "Her hair was a mess and her cloths were a little askew" the last part I almost didn't hear since she hiccupped while she said it.

I said shocked beyond belief because it seemed obvious that Sasuke and Hinata loved each other "Hinata maybe its not what it seems." she gave me a hopeful stare "The reason why I'm saying this is because once Kankuro thought that I was cheating on him with some guy that just randomly started to hit on and then groped me. Kankuro came in when I was groped and left in a angry frenzy I punched the guy that hit on me he went flying out of the bar and just happened to land right on Kankuro's feet. I ran after him and Tamari also realizing what just happened came too. I told him what really happened and Tamari who usually doesn't agree with anyone and speaks her mind told him that I was telling the truth. See Hinata it might just be a big miss understanding."

She smiled a true smile and gave me a hug "Thank you Sakura. I'll ask him what happened to get to the bottom of this."

I asked Hinata knowing her to well "Would you like me…"

I never got to finish since Ino came and interrupted/ butted into our conversation. "Hi Hinata, Sakura. What are you talking about?"

"Hello Ino." Hinata said to her best friend.

"Hey Ino." I told my rival even though we are both now not interested in Sasuke we still have our competitions between each other. I looked at Hinata "I'm sorry Hinata but I have to go I have a couple of things I need to do. I'll leave you in Ino's hands she can help you." and gave her a bright smile I said goodbye to them and left to go home.

When I got there it was 3:30 Ohh man I need to hurry up. I quickly went to my desk and wrote back to Kankuro. I told him how much I miss him and that I'm glad that Nami is back in Konoha and that it would be a big break for her so she could mend her broken heart from that asshole. I also mentioned that he and I were invited to Hinata's and Sasuke's weeding; which was announced just three days ago. I put the letter in a envelope and attached it to a messenger bird with a string and let it fly out the window and to its new destination Kankuro's head I love pulling that prank on him.

I quickly picked out a cream colored strapless dress that went up at least 4 inches higher than my knee and some brown sandals that were open in the back and covered my toes. I got them as a gift from Kankuro. I took a quick shower and got dressed I looked at the clock it read 4:25. alright I did it. Ohh no wait I forgot my make up. I neatly put some light brown mascara, tan colored lip gloss and eye shadow. I did all of this with caution and I took my time if I rushed it I would have to redo it a million times.

I was finally 4:30 when I finished putting on the make-up and ran out of my apartment I wasn't living with my parents anymore not since I turned 18 three months ago. I took my keys ran out the door and locked it. I seriously didn't want to run in a dress so I just took a shortcut to the Ramen bar and found Naruto and Sasuke waiting for us. Wait why is Sasuke here?

I started to walked over to them Naruto like always causing a commotion and becoming the center of attention by yelling out "Hi Sakura were over here."

"I already know you idiot. I can see you from all the way over here your hard to miss." when I got to where they were, I sat down "Hi Sasuke. I don't want to be rode but why are you here?"

He was dressed in blue semi baggy jeans, a black T-shirt and black vans with skulls on them "I came here to help Naruto out on his date with your friend." he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world sometimes I want to hit for being so arrogant.

"Who said it was a date I just said I would introduce her to Naruto and then if Naruto or Nami want to go out with each other they can I'm not going to force her into a relationship." while I was saying this Sasuke's eyes widened with shock. It's rare to see the Uchiha in a state of alarm.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

-

Sasuke's POV

I started to get ready around 3:30 I was dressed in blue semi baggy jeans, a black T-shirt and black vans with skulls on them. Around 4:15 I left to go pick Naruto up and to my satisfaction he was actually ready. We got to the Ramen bar around 4:30. I didn't realize that Naruto lived so close to the Ramen bar 'he probably did it on purpose to be near his precious ramen.'

We sat down and Naruto started to blab on and on about how excited he was and that Sakura actually did him the favor of introducing him to one of her best-friends that was coming back today from a six year mission. In the most horrible place Sona it was hot, sticky, I get burned and 

did I mention it was hot, sticky and I get burned.

Soon after Sakura came and like always Naruto caused a big commotion by yelling out "Hi Sakura were over here."

I told him irritated that he screamed in my ear "Idiot I think she saw us already."

"I already know you idiot. I can see you from all the way over here your hard to miss." she yelled back at him 'I swear there both a like' she then turned her attention to me "Hi Sasuke. I don't want to be rode but why are you here?"

"I came here to help Naruto out on his date with your friend." I said it like I usually would have in a isn't it the most obvious thing in the world kind of voice I knew it annoyed the hell out of her. She looked a little annoyed but let it go 'probably because she still has a thing for me.'

-:- Flashback -:-

Sakura ogling Sasuke with hearts appearing over her head sighing and saying "Sasuke is sooo cooool and so very cute." and Ino appeared they started to argue. Soon a horde of 'I Love Sasuke Club' members appeared and all started to compete for his attention and affection. In the background was a very frightened Sasuke running for his life and behind him the massive amount of Sasuke lovers came behind him like deranged lunatics. All shouting one thing "WE LOVE YOU SASUKE.". Sakura and Ino were leading the pack of nutcases that still didn't understand that Sasuke will never love them much less want to come near them because of there twisted behavior towards him.

-:- End of Flashback -:-

Sasuke shivered unconsciously damn those memories still give me the shivers. But I shock it off almost instantly.

Sakura interrupted my train of thought "Who said it was a date I just said I would introduce her to Naruto and then if Naruto or Nami want to go out with each other they can I'm not going to force her into a relationship."

'Wait a minute did she say Nami is going to go on mini date with Naruto. Did I hear right no not my Nami she disserves someone that is more intelligent than Naruto. Sakura couldn't come up with a more appropriate candidate. I have to stay calm think a happy place think your beautiful fiancé Hinata there see your calm now'

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

-

Nami's POV

I got out of the office around 4:30 and went to the apartment that I had rented and got settled in earlier. I took a quick shower and put on some green camouflage pants, brown and green shoes, 

brown tank top, black fishnet on my right hand, and some random bracelets on my left. I also put some black mascara and eyeliner, brown eye shadow, hot pink lip gloss. I quickly checked my watch it read 5:00 OMG I cant believe I actually finished so fast (A/N: This is also my record for taking a shower, getting dressed and putting make up on. I amazed myself that I actually finished that fast. I don't think I have ever broken it again or for that matter ever done it again.) I have to get there now. I got my keys and ran out the door and locked the door behind me.

There were a lot of people crowding the street so I used my fast speed to get to the Ramen bar. I saw Sakura's bright pink hair she was sitting with a blonde, blue-eyed boy my head screamed 'hotty' but my heart said 'it's too soon to try and find love again'. I then saw that someone else was with them across the table there sat Sasuke. I went toward them Sasuke saw me first since he was facing me.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

-

-

A/N: Sorry for the very late update I went into fan fiction a couple of days ago and thought I really should update. Thank you for being so payshiant. Here is the third chapter and I will try and get the fourth in a lot sooner than this one. I thought this chapter was pretty funny but kind of intense. Also plz review.


End file.
